


5 Fois Où Peter Fût Le Fils De Tony Et Une Fois Où Tony Fût Son Père

by ElodieTheFangirl, prettyholland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Son!Peter, plus a little bonus chapter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: Peter ne comprend pas à quel point Tony tient à lui, et n'arrête pas l'appeler 'Papa' sans s'en rendre compte. Tony s'en rend compte lui, et cela signifie plus pour lui que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.





	1. L'heure du dîner

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Peter was Tony’s Son and One Time Tony was his Dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222519) by [prettyholland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland). 



Peter était assis, profondément ennuyé, pendant son sixième cours de la journée. L'espagnol était loin d'être le point fort de Peter, mais il n'arrivait pas à tourner son attention vers le cours, repensant plutôt à sa dernière escapade en tant que Spiderman. Soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un appeler son som.

 

« M. Parker, vous êtes toujours avec nous ? » demanda Señora Hernandez.

 

Peter hocha rapidement la tête, et se concentra sur les mots écrits au tableau.

 

« Pouvez-vous nous traduire les mots sur le tableau en français s'il vous plait ? » interrogea son professeur.

 

Peter jeta un rapide coup d’œil au tableau et répondit.

 

« Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

 

Son professeur n'avait pas l'air contente, mais elle accepta néanmoins sa traduction. Elle retourna à ses occupations et Peter soupira de soulagement. Un coup d’œil à l'horloge lui indique qu'il restait 10 minutes de cours. Dieu merci.

 

* * *

 

Peter sortit en courant de l'école dès que la sonnerie résonna, son classeur et ses cahiers pendant de son sac à demi ouvert alors qu'il fonçait à travers les couloirs. Il passa si rapidement à côté de Flash qu'il fut vite trop loin pour entendre l'insulte qu'il lança lorsqu'il s’aperçut de sa présence. Il passa les portes de l'école avant la majorité des élèves. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, puis il sauta par dessus la clôture et courut à travers le terrain de sport pour rejoindre la rue. Enfin, il ralentit et planta ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles dès qu'il fut à un pâté de maison de l'école. Il avait décidé de pas aller patrouiller ce soir là, sous l'insistance de Tante May, et il s'était légèrement blessé la veille. Tante May avait requis une nuit de repos par semaine, alors ce sera ce soir.

 

Il massa ses côtes, grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha un endroit douloureux. C'était de ça dont il avait rêvé en cours d'espagnol. Il s'était demandé ce qui se serait passé s'il avait frappé le cambrioleur avant qu'il ne le touche. Le criminel avait réussit à frapper Peter dans les côtes, et il s'était tellement concentré sur sa douleur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué me cambrioleur sortir de la bijouterie avec un sac de biens volés. Pas son meilleur moment. Il y pensait depuis la veille, absorbé par les pensées de _et si, et si ?_ Il faisait ça depuis plus d'un an maintenant, il devrait pouvoir dépasser ça à présent.

 

Soudainement, Peter fut arraché de ses pensées lorsque ses sens d'araignées s'enclenchèrent, l'alertant de l'onéreuse voiture noire qui le suivait depuis un moment. Il ralentit un peu, la voiture fit de même. Alors que Peter commença à se retourner pour confronter la voiture, celle ci accéléra et s'arrêta devant lui.

 

Happy sortit par la porte avant et lui ouvrit la porte arrière.

 

« Monte, gamin. On voulait pas t’embusquer à ton école, alors on t'a un peu suivi. »

 

Peter monta et réalisa que M. Stark était aussi présent dans la voiture, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone à l'arrière avec Peter. Il n'avait pas vu M. Stark depuis que Tante May l'avait appelé pour lui hurler dessus pendant des heures. M. Stark avait très sagement décidé de rester éloigné depuis cette dispute. Ça faisait deux semaines, et pour être honnête, il lui avait un peu manqué. Il était content qu'il soit là, mais il était aussi inquiet de savoir ce que Tante May ferait si elle le découvrait.

 

M. Stark sembla lire son esprit, et lui assura promptement qu'il avait déjà tout réglé avec sa tante.

 

« Avec tout ce qui s'est passé après ce petit incident avec le Vautour, on n'a pas célébrer convenablement ta victoire, gamin ! Alors je t'emmène dîner à ce petit restaurant italien que j'adore, et on va fêter ça, tout les deux. » lui dit M. Stark.

 

Peter écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Dîner ? Tous les deux ? Si ce n'était pas son plus grand rêve, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et, encore mieux, ils fêtaient la victoire de _Peter_.

 

« ….C'est la chose la plus incroyable de l'univers, M. Stark! C'est encore mieux que l’Étoile de la Mort Légo de Ned ! » lui confia Peter avec excitation.

 

M. Stark lui sourit avec affection et ébouriffa les cheveux de Peter. Bientôt, il s'arrêtèrent depuis un petit mais luxueux restaurant italien. Rien de trop guindé, pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention des journalistes. Happy les déposa puis s'éloigna en voiture alors que Peter et M. Stark entrèrent dans le restaurant.

 

« Stark, pour deux. » dit le milliardaire à la serveuse, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 19 ans et qui avait l'air d'avoir réalisé un rêve d'enfant en amenant Tony Stark à sa table. Peter lui suivit simplement avec un regard de chiot découvrant son environnement.

 

Ils s'assirent, M. Stark commanda un Coca et Peter une limonade. Ils discutèrent quand le pain et la salade arrivèrent.

 

« Alors, Peter, » commença M. Stark entre deux bouchées de salade. « C'était assez osé ce que tu as fait il y a deux semaines. Merci, d'ailleurs. Je ne pense que j'ai eu l'occasion de te dire ça. Grâce à toi, toutes mes affaires sont en sécurité et entre de bonnes mains. »

 

Peter rougit et balbutia une réponse. « Ohhh, ce n'était r-rien, M. Stark, vous savez, je faisais juste mon job ! »

 

M. Stark sourit et prit une autre feuille de salade.

 

« Ce n'était pas rien, gamin. Tu as le cœur le plus pur de tous les super-héros que je connais, et j'en connais assez pour remplir tout le Queens. Ce que tu as fait était incroyable, et je suis désolé de t'avoir enlevé ton costume – ton meilleur moyen de protection. »

 

M. Stark fit une grimace à la fin de sa phrase, mais reprit vite une expression calme.

 

« Ce que je veux dire, petit, c'est que tu mérites cette place chez les Avengers plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. Mais tu as raison, tu sais, de ne pas accepter. Je suis fier de toi, gamin. »

 

Peter rougit et murmura un rapide « merci ».

 

« Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu fais en science et dans ton équipe de Décathlon. »

 

* * *

 

Peter avait absolument adoré le dîner. D'abord, la nourriture était incroyable. C'était la meilleure nourriture italienne qu'il avait jamais mangé (sans offense, May), et Peter s'est assuré de l'avoir précisé à M. Stark. Le milliardaire s'était contenté de rire et de demander à Peter s'il voulait un dessert. Ensuite, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, M. Stark s'était vraiment intéressé à sa vie. Il a été attentif à chaque instant du discours de Peter. Il lui avait posé des questions et semblait vraiment aimé entendre Peter parler de sa scolarité ennuyeuse. Et surtout, c'était tellement cool de traîner avec M. Stark quand ils étaient juste tous les deux.

 

Peter commença à se sentir fatigué dès qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. A présent, ils étaient à l'arrière de l'Audi de Stark, avec Happy à l'avant, écran levé. Peter essaya de faire attention à ce M. Stark disait, mais il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière minute (ou des trois dernières) de leur conversation.

 

« Peter, hey, Peter. » dit M. Stark en le secouant doucement. « C'est pas grave si tu es fatigué. Essaye de te reposer, okay ? Je sais que tu ne dors pas assez chez toi. »

 

Peter marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, puis il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de M. Stark. Il était trop fatigué pour être embarrassé.

 

* * *

 

Tony venait de dire au gamin de se reposer quand il lâcha la plus grosse bombe de l'existence.

 

« Merci pour ce soir, Papa. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé cette semaine. »

 

Puis il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony. Il se tendit, puis se relaxa en faisant passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Peter.

 

Peter l'avait marmonné dans un souffle, et il ne s'en souviendrait probablement pas le lendemain, mais le fait qu'il l'avait dit signifiait tellement pour Tony. Tony faisait de son mieux avec le gamin, et ça lui montrait qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait. L'Avenger était déterminé à être plus souvent là pour Peter , à lui parler plus, à venir le chercher à l'école, à l'aider en science et en math, à faire tout son possible pour lui. L'incident avec le Vautour avait terrifié Tony plus qu'il ne le montrait – il s'était senti tellement coupable et soulagé en même temps. Coupable d'avoir pris le costume de Peter, et soulagé de voir que le petit était encore en vie. Alors maintenant, Tony voulait plus que jamais croire en lui et l'aider à atteindre ses rêves.

 

« FRIDAY ? » appela Tony. « Est-ce que tu peux sauvegarder l'enregistrement de la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir ? »

 

« Bien sûr, boss. » répondit l'IA.

 

Tony sourit et passa un bras autour de Peter. Ce gamin allait le tuer, mais il allait en apprécier chaque seconde.

 


	2. Le Laboratoire

Deux jours après son dîner avec M. Stark, Peter reçut un message de lui pendant son troisième cours de la journée. Peter était à moitié endormi sur sa table quand il sentit la vibration, et il releva brutalement la tête pour le lire.

 

_Fais de la place dans ton emploi du temps, gamin, tu vas venir au labo. J’en ai déjà parlé à Tante May._

 

Heureusement, aujourd’hui n’était pas un jour d'entraînement pour le décathlon, sinon MJ l’aurait tué pour avoir encore raté un exercice. Peter remit son téléphone dans sa poche avant que son professeur ne le voit. Il arbora un immense sourire (en plus du manque de sommeil) pour le reste de la journée, si bien que même Ned lui demanda s’il était défoncé.

 

* * *

 

« Hum….Hey, M. Stark. » dit-il au moment où il réalisa qu’il s’était accidentellement assis sur le siège passager. Et –plus grosse surprise encore- M. Stark était assis sur le siège du conducteur. Le cœur de Peter se logea dans sa gorge quand M. Stark leva les yeux de son StarkPhone pour le regarder à travers ses lunettes de soleil (tout du moins Peter pensait qu’il le regardait – ses lunettes étaient bien trop sombres.)

 

« Hey, gamin, tu as finalement décidé que tu étais suffisamment vieux pour t’asseoir devant ? »

 

Peter ria, gêné, et balbutia une réponse.

 

« Euh…vous savez…je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, mais ce n’est pas grave, M. Stark, je peux m’asseoir à l’arrière, c’est-»

 

« Tout va bien, gamin. En plus j’ai envie de compagnie. Ça te dirait d’écouter AC/DC ? »

 

Peter ria à nouveau et hocha la tête, ravi d’être avec son idole.

 

* * *

 

Ils atteignirent le laboratoire sans complication. Ils étaient au labo dans l’enceinte des Avengers, puisque M. Stark avait vendu la Tour des Avengers. Peter était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, mais ce serait sa première fois dans le laboratoire. M. Stark lui avait dit sur le chemin qu’ils allaient faire quelques ajustements sur l’armure d’Iron Man et le costume de Spiderman. Ensuite, ils pourraient faire ce qu’ils voulaient dans le labo pendant le temps restant.

 

Peter était incroyablement enthousiaste à l’idée de toucher une vraie armure d’Iron Man. Quand ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, on lui dicta rapidement les règles à suivre. Peter n’écoutait qu’à moitié, mais il était sûr d’avoir retenu les règles les plus importantes. Il était tellement excité (et fatigué) qu’il avait du mal à écouter ce que M. Stark lui disait.

 

Ils se mirent au travail, s’attardant d’abord sur son costume de Spiderman.

 

« Gamin, tu sais ce que tu aimerais ajouter au costume ? Je sais qu’il doit y avoir un tas d’idées qui bouillonnent dans ta tête. »

 

Peter rougit et dit « Je pensais…Hum…c’est juste une idée, M. Stark, alors vous n’avez pas à accepter, mais…hum-»

 

« Vas-y petit, tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger. » lui affirma M. Stark avec affection.

 

Peter rougit davantage, et finit par dévoiler son idée à M. Stark.

 

« Pourquoi pas des toiles corrosives ? Du genre, qui pourraient passer à travers le métal ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

 

Le visage de M. Stark s’illumina à l’idée de Peter.

 

« Et, bien, » continua Peter « J’ai déjà quelques idées pour la manière de faire ça, peut-être ajouter une capsule supplémentaire remplie d’acide dans les lanceurs de toile, vous savez ? »

M. Stark commença à parler avec engouement de tout ce qu’ils pourraient faire avec ça, et à quel point Peter était brillant et à quel point il appréciait ses idées lumineuses. Et Peter ? Et bien, Peter laissa échapper un soupir gigantesque et afficha un sourire sur son visage parce que même s’il connaissait M. Stark depuis un moment maintenant, ils n’avaient jamais vraiment traîné ensemble, et Peter était toujours nerveux autour de lui. Mais, Peter était aussi Spiderman, et peu importe son identité, il ne pouvait jamais laisser deviner qu’il était nerveux (ou effrayé ou triste ou toute forme d’émotions négatives en fait). (Même si tout le monde pouvait le deviner de toute manière).

 

* * *

 

 

Ils travaillaient dans le labo depuis deux heures, et Peter devenait progressivement de plus en plus fatigué. Mais il le cachait bien aussi M. Stark passa de cette partie du projet à la prochaine, et ils avaient presque terminé ses nouveaux lanceurs de toiles corrosives.

M. Stark avait pris le contrôle de la majorité du projet à présent, mais Peter s’en fichait. M. Stark était sur l'un des ateliers, triturant les capsules dans lesquelles ils allaient mettre l’acide. Il y avait de nombreux écrans autour de lui, et toutes les deux secondes il criait des ordres à FRIDAY ou bougeait quelque chose sur l’écran. Peter était content, assis sur le canapé à regarder son mentor travailler, fasciné par l’intelligence sans fin et la persévérance de Tony. Chaque fois que Peter venait ici, ou qu’il parlait avec M. Stark, il remerciait les étoiles que sa vie soit aussi incroyable.

 

* * *

 

« Hey,  Peter, tu es prêt à tester ces nouvelles toiles corrosives ? » Pas de réponse.

 

« Gamin ? Tu es prêt ? »

 

Tony se retourna pour voir Peter endormi sur le canapé, la tête retombée sur les coussins, ses cheveux étendus autour de lui. Tony sourit et reposa les lanceurs sur la table.

 

« FRIDAY ? »

 

« Oui, boss ? »

 

« Envoie un message à May Parker pour lui dire que Peter reste ici ce soir et que Happy le conduira à l’école demain. »

 

« Pas de problème, boss. » répondit l’IA avec une pointe d’amusement.

 

Tony rejoint Peter et le prit dans ses bras. Il marcha jusqu’à l’ascenseur et demanda à FRIDAY de l’amener au niveau des chambres des Avengers. Quand il avait offert à Peter l’opportunité de devenir un Avenger, il avait déjà préparé une chambre pour lui. Elle était peinte dans des variantes de bleu et de rouge, et couverte de posters de Star Wars et de science. Tony s’était assuré d’avoir inclus toute la technologie Stark, y compris la dernière version de l’ordinateur portable Stark, et la StarkTV. Il avait aussi branché l’IA personnelle de Peter, Karen, dans sa chambre plutôt que FRIDAY. Tony entra dans la chambre de l’adolescent et le posa sur les draps Star Wars.

 

« M. Stark ? » demanda le petit, la voix ensommeillée.

 

« Je suis là, Peter. Tout va bien, on travaille depuis des heures. Endors-toi, j’ai déjà dit à ta tante que tu restais ici de soir. » dit Tony affectueusement, souriant à l’enfant épuisé en face de lui.

 

« Merci, papa. » répondit Peter en se rendormant immédiatement.

 

Tony sentit son cœur se serrer, et une douce chaleur envahit tout son corps.

 

« Bonne nuit, petit. » dit-il, éteignant les lumières en quittant la pièce.


	3. Le Cauchemar de Peter

Peter était en train de rêver. Et il savait qu’il rêvait, il le _savait_ vraiment. Mais cette connaissance n’empêchait pas la souffrance dans sa poitrine, le ralentissement de sa respiration, puis l’accélération de son cœur, et les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

 

Il était dans sa chambre.

 

_De l’eau coulait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas respirer._

 

Il était couché dans son lit.

 

_Il retira son masque, inspirant fumée et poussière. Il ne pouvait pas respirer._

 

Il était endormi.

 

_Il luttait pour bouger. Tout était douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas respirer._

 

Il était enveloppé dans ses draps.

 

_Il était piégé sous les débris. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas respirer._

 

Et, soudainement, Peter ne pouvait plus respirer. Il se réveilla, agrippant les bords du lit, suffisamment fort pour casser le bois. Une minute, quoi ? Du bois ? Le lit de Peter était en métal, pas en bois. Peter s’assit rapidement, se débattant toujours pour respirer, et survola du regard la pièce dans lequel il était. Il ne pouvait pas voir correctement dans le noir, mais il savait qu’il était dans une large chambre avec des murs colorés, et il était dans un lit avec...des draps Star Wars ?

 

Brusquement, la porte de Peter s’ouvrit d’un seul coup et quelqu’un entra. Cela rendit Peter encore plus anxieux. A ce stade, Peter prenait des respirations courtes et rapides qu’il ressentait à peine, et il sentait qu’il était sur le point de s’évanouir. Sa vision se brouilla et sa poitrine se serra douloureusement à chaque inspiration. La personne rejoignit rapidement Peter, et il reconnut un bouc. M. Stark donc.

 

« Peter, il faut que tu te concentres, okay? Je veux que tu prennes mon bras, que tu regardes dans la pièce et que tu me dises 5 choses que tu peux voir et 3 choses que tu peux entendre, d’accord ? »

 

Peter chercha aveuglément à attraper les bras de M. Stark, et observa la chambre frénétiquement. M. Stark commença à respirer lentement et exagérément, attendant que Peter l’imite en suivant ses instructions.

 

« Humm...Je vois mon lit, un bureau, une porte...humm, un poster Star Wars, et un ordinateur portable. Je peux entendre….des oiseaux dehors, des machines dans le garage, et une télévision...oui. »

 

M. Stark continua de respirer exagérément, mais Peter le vit aussi hocher la tête. Pendant que Peter récitait ce qu’il voyait, il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il suivait vraiment les instructions de M. Stark, et que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque s’étaient calmés. Peter commençait à respirer normalement, et il put se concentrer sur M. Stark.

 

« Beau travail, Peter. » dit le milliardaire. « Tu penses pouvoir retourner te coucher ? »

 

Le cauchemar de Peter lui revint brutalement, comme le sentiment d’être piégé, et il secoua la tête. M. Stark lui lança un petit sourire, et l’aida à sortir du lit.

 

Peter était encore trop secoué pour remarquer les détails de la chambre, les petites excentricités de M. Stark pour la rendre unique et sienne. Il fut conduit hors de la pièce par M. Stark, et ses mains tremblantes n’échappèrent pas à l’Avenger.

 

« Qu’est ce que tu dirais d’une glace ? Une glace et Star Trek ? »

 

Peter hocha lentement la tête et suivit M. Stark jusqu’à la cuisine, où le milliardaire ouvrit le congélateur pour montrer à Peter les douzaines de pots de glace qui s’y trouvaient. Peter tendit silencieusement la main et saisit un pot de glace à la menthe et pépite de chocolat, puis il attendit Tony et sa glace au café.

 

 

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon privé près de leurs chambres, et Tony alluma la TV en demandant à FRIDAY de passer Star Trek : La Série Originale. Elle commença à jouer un épisode au hasard, mais Tony préféra se concentrer sur son enfant- pardon, l’enfant. Il observa Peter se tendre sous son regard, même alors qu’il riait face à ce qui se passait à l’écran. Tony le laissa regarder une minute, puisqu’il voulait que Peter soit à l’aise avant qu’il ne demande des réponses. Ils restèrent assis en silence, mangeant leur glace et regardant la série. Finalement, Tony baissa le son et interrogea Peter.

 

« Cauchemar ? »

 

Peter hocha légèrement la tête. Au moins l’adolescent savait qu’il pouvait parler de ça avec Tony. Tony s’était assuré qu’après l’Allemagne, et surtout après le Vautour, Peter puisse toujours parler de ses cauchemars avec lui. Il n’avait encore jamais accepté son offre, mais il y avait un début à tout.

 

« Est-ce que tu veux m’en parler ? Ce n’est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, on peut rester assis en silence à regarder William Shatner nous éblouir. »

 

Peter lâcha un petit rire et se tourna vers Tony.

 

« C’était juste le Vautour. Vous savez, quand je l’ai combattu, pour l’empêcher de prendre votre avion, il m’a fait tomber un bâtiment dessus. Je suppose, je sais pas, que ce genre de choses ne s’efface pas si facilement. » répondit Peter, incertain de sa réponse.

 

« Peter, c’est normal que ça te hante encore. C’était une expérience traumatisante qui me donnerait des cauchemars. Un bâtiment complet te tombe dessus ? Et tu t’en es sortie pour arrêter le méchant ? Tu peux en être fier, Peter, alors ne laisse pas ce qui s’est passé te contrôler. Mais je comprends, c’est parfois trop, mais tu peux venir me parler, tu le sais ça ? Si tu es ici, réveille moi, et si tu es chez toi, appelle moi. Je répondrai et je me réveillerai, et on en parlera, d’accord ? Je ne veux pas de ce poids sur tes épaules, gamin, tu as trop de potentiel pour qu’il soit gâché. En plus, sans toi, à qui je léguerai Star Industries ? »

 

Peter finit par sourire et s’appuya contre Tony. Tony s’était amélioré en câlins et enveloppa immédiatement le garçon de ses bras.

 

« C’est juste trop parfois, vous savez ? » dit Peter en retenant ses larmes. « Et dans ce genre de rêves, je peux encore sentir le poids des débris et sentir l’eau et la poussière dans ma bouche et- »

 

Peter s’arrêta dans un sanglot. Tony le serra dans ses bras en le laissant pleurer, frottant son dos et murmurant des choses rassurantes en reposant sa tête contre celle de l’adolescent.

 

 

Éventuellement, Peter arrêta de pleurer, et se trouva à nouveau épuisé. M. Stark le secoua doucement.

 

« Peter ? Hey Peter, il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer, réveille toi, okay ? »

 

Peter bailla en se levant, mais il suivit M. Stark jusqu’à sa chambre.

 

« Quand je pensais que tu allais accepter d’être un Avenger, j’ai fait décoré une chambre pour toi. J’ai fait la plupart des choix moi-même, mais tu peux remercier Pepper pour les murs et les meubles. Et c’est ta chambre, maintenant et pour toujours, alors ne va pas t’excuser. Tu peux y rester la nuit ou le week-end. » dit M. Stark en ouvrant la porte et en allumant la lumière.

 

Peter regarda la pièce avec admiration, essayant de comprendre le fait que M. Stark tenait autant à lui. Peter courut dans la chambre, sa tristesse et son épuisement bien oubliés, examinant chaque posters et chaque figurines. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant les boites non ouvertes de Legos placées sur les étagères et les livres qui en débordaient – des livres de chimie, de biologie, de physique, et de tout ce que Peter pourrait aimer. Il essaya de ne pas mourir quand il vit les draps et ria constatant que la Voie Lactée avait été peinte avec de la peinture fluorescente. Il était extatique quand il s’aperçût qu’il n’y avait pas de lit superposé, mais un lit gigogne, au cas où Ned serait autorisé à dormir ici. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua que Karen était son IA et qu’il avait la dernière technologie Stark et sa propre salle de bain et sa penderie et tout ce que les lieux pouvaient lui offrir. La chambre était tout ce dont Peter avait pu rêver et plus encore. Elle lui faisait vraiment comprendre à quel point M. Stark tenait à lui.

 

 

Et alors que Peter courait partout, tout excité, il a peut-être laisser échapper un « Merci, papa ! » au milieu de toutes ses excuses et tous ses remerciements.

 

Tony s’en rendit compte. Plus tard, il demanda à FRIDAY si elle pouvait sauvegarder l’audio et le visuel de la soirée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander de sauvegarder ce doux sentiment qui l’enveloppait.


	4. Ramassage scolaire

Cela faisait deux jours que Peter avait quitté les locaux des Avengers. Il avait été un peu gêné en présence de M. Stark au début, mais cette expérience les avait rapproché. Aujourd’hui, Happy devait venir le récupérer après l’école et l’emmener jusqu’à l’enceinte pour qu’ils puissent travailler sur leurs costumes et traîner ensemble. Peter s’y rendait les weekends, les mercredis et certains vendredis.  


Peter jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge sur le mur, priant silencieusement pour sa professeure d'Espagnol se dépêche de finir la leçon en cours, dont il ignorait le sujet. Il ne restait que 10 minutes de cours avant qu'il puisse se rendre dans son endroit préféré dans le monde entier. A ce moment là, son portable vibra.  


_Je suis dehors, gamin. C'est le jour de congé d'Happy aujourd'hui. Tu restes dormir aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te conduirais à l'école demain._  


M. Stark venait le récupérer? Et il conduisait? C'était un tout niveau d'attention pour le milliardaire. Peter savait que M. Stark détestait conduire dans New York, alors c'était un grand geste venant de lui. Il tapa rapidement une réponse.  


_J'ai hâte!!_  


* * *

  
Peter courut hors de sa classe et de l'école dès que la sonnerie résonna. Soudainement, alors qu'il s'approchait du bord du trottoir, un bras l'arrêta en manquant de le faire tomber.

 

"Penis Parker." pavoisa Flash. "Tu as un rencard avec Spider-man? Ou un autre rendez-vous imaginaire avec Tony Stark?"  


Flash et ses bouffons rirent, puis Flash le poussa. Il chancela en arrière, et  ne put plus se retenir.  


"Ferme là, Eugène! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, et honnêtement, je pense que tu me détestes uniquement parce que je suis plus intelligent que toi!"  


Peter plaqua une main devant sa bouche après que ces mots lui aient échappé, et commença à trembler quand il réalisa que Flash était en colère. Vraiment en colère.

 

"Écoute moi bien, espèce de sale petit-"

 

"Ha, M. Parker, il serait temps d'aller travailler à l'atelier, vous ne pensez pas?"

 

Peter regarda bouche bée M. Stark marcher vers eux, les yeux à moitié cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil orange.

 

"Euuh, ouais, bien sûr, allons-y M. Stark!" couina Peter, toujours sous le choc.

 

"Ha, Peter, je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle moi Tony. Et vous devez être Flash. Peter m'a dit que vous étiez l'autre premier de l'équipe de décathlon. Il m'a aussi dit que vous étiez un connard. Bonne journée!"  


Sur ces mots, M. Stark attrapa la manche de Peter et le tira jusqu'à la très voyante Audi orange. Peter jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui, et vit Flash les observer, la bouche grande ouverte. Peter pouvait presque voir les oiseaux voler au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

 

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la voiture, Peter commença à balancer des mercis et des pardons à tout va. M. Stark lui dit simplement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et de ne plus aborder le sujet.  


"On va à l'enceinte, gamin. On va travailler sur les costumes, puis tu feras tes devoirs et on pourra regarder un film ou quelque chose comme ça."

  
Peter hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et lui répondit "Ça m'a l'air génial, M. Stark!"

 

M. Stark ria et demanda à FRIDAY de lancer AC/DC. Puis il se concentra sur sa conduite et Peter s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre.

 

\---  


Ils arrivèrent aux locaux un peu plus tard, et Peter bondit à l'intérieur, déposant son sac sur son lit pour rejoindre M. Stark en bas. Il l'attendait dans le laboratoire, portant un vieux T-shirt et un jean taché d'huile. Il tripotait son armure d'Iron Man, AC/DC rugissant dans la pièce. Quand il remarqua Peter, il baissa le son et vint à sa rencontre.  


"Okay, Pete, on va juste faire quelques réparations sur les costumes, alors donne-moi le tien, qu'on se mette au travail!"  


Peter lui tendit son costume et l'aida à faire les réparations nécessaires sur les deux costumes. Ils durent bricoler ses lanceurs de toile et les propulseurs de l’armure, pour qu’ils fonctionnent tous correctement. Ils travaillaient parfaitement ensemble, Peter tendant les outils à M. Stark sans que celui-ci ait besoin de lui demander, travaillant sur chaque projet rapidement et efficacement. C'était l’un des moments préférés de Peter, un moment où il pouvait se détendre et s’amuser avec sa personne préférée au monde. Il savait que M. Stark appréciait ces moments aussi, parce qu’il était toujours plus détendu et calme quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux.  


Tony avait dit à Peter de monter faire ses devoirs il y a quelques minutes. Il finissait quelques détails sur leurs armures, puis il allait monter pour voir si Peter avait besoin d’aide. C’était généralement ce que faisait Tony, et quand Peter n’avait pas besoin d’aide (ce qui était la plupart du temps, le gamin était un génie après tout), il commençait à préparer le repas, habituellement quelque chose de simple et d’italien, comme des spaghettis ou des raviolis.  


Au bout d’un moment, Tony finit avec son armure et monta jusqu’à la chambre de Peter, toquant à la porte avant d’entrer. Il trouva le garçon allongé sur son lit, lisant quelque chose sur des fiches et se murmurant des choses à lui-même.

 

« Hey, petit, tu as besoin d’aide ? » demanda poliment Tony.  


« Ouais, M. Stark. Est-ce que vous pourriez m’aider à réviser pour le rallye du décathlon qui arrive bientôt ? J’ai besoin de finir ça pour pouvoir travailler sur ma candidature pour le salon robotique – j’ai rejoint l’équipe récemment, et je veux vraiment battre Flash. »

 

Tony hocha la tête, un grand sourire sur le visage en s’asseyant face à Peter sur son lit. L'adolescent lui tendit ses fiches.

 

« Un salon robotique, hein ? Et tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? Tu sais que Dum-E et moi serions ravis de t’aider. »

 

Peter était visiblement gêné quand il dit à Tony « Ce n’est pas très important M. Stark. Ce n’est qu’une petite compétition. »  


« Si tu le dis, gamin. »

 

Mais Tony n’allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il sortit rapidement son téléphone et ajouta une note.  


_Appeler May à propos du salon robotique._  


* * *

 

 

Peter aimait étudier avec M. Stark. Il aidait toujours Peter quand il en avait besoin et lui donnait des infos supplémentaires sur ce qu’il connaissait. Peter était toujours plus cultivé quand il sortait d’une session de révision avec M. Stark. Cela voulait dire qu’il était mieux préparé pour le décathlon, et moins populaire auprès de Flash. Mais Peter ne s’inquiétait pas pour Flash pour le moment, la combine de M. Stark plus tôt dans la journée le tiendrait à l’écart pendant quelques semaines.

 

Ils finirent d’étudier un peu plus tard, et M. Stark laissa Peter travailler sur ses plans pour le salon robotique pendant qu’il préparait le dîner. Peter était tellement absorbé par ce qu’il faisait qu’il fallut que FRIDAY lui rappelle trois fois que c’était l’heure du repas pour qu’il se lève.  


Peter entra dans la cuisine pour trouver deux assiettes fumantes de spaghettis et du pain à l’ail posés sur le comptoir de cuisine où ils mangeaient habituellement. M. Stark avait proclamé que la salle à manger était pour les grands repas ou les occasions spéciales, alors tous les gens dormant dans l’enceinte mangeaient généralement sur le comptoir. M. Stark l’attendait, assis sur le siège en face de celui de Peter, un sourire agacé sur le visage.  


« Allez petit, combien de temps ça prend de marcher 150 mètres ? Surtout avec tes pouvoirs, on pourrait croire que tu serais plus rapide. »  


Peter sourit simplement et secoua la tête d’un air exaspéré avant de s’asseoir sur son siège et d’attaquer ses pâtes.

 

« C’est délicieux, M. Stark ! Les pâtes de Tante May ont toujours un gout d’ordure – mais ne lui dites pas que j’ai dit ça ! »  


M. Stark éclata de rire et lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Je n'irai pas raconter tes secrets à ta tante étrangement effrayante. »  


Les deux continuèrent de papoter pendant le repas, les sujets de conversation allant de l'école de Peter au travail de M. Stark jusqu'au dernier film Star Wars qui allait bientôt sortir. M. Stark promit qu'il trouverait des tickets pour la première pour Peter et Ned.

 

Après avoir fini leur repas et avoir nettoyé, ils décidèrent de regarder le premier film reboot de Star Trek. Peter avait un faible pour les films avec Chris Pine.

 

Tony dit à Peter de s'installer dans le salon pendant qu'il allait leur chercher de la glace. Menthe pour Peter et café pour lui. Il retourna au salon pour voir Peter emmitouflé dans de larges couvertures et l'écran arrêté sur le générique. Tony tendit sans un mot le pot de glace à Peter et démarra le film.  


Les deux regardèrent le film pendant un moment avant que les paupières de Tony ne deviennent lourdes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, travaillant sur les Accords et les projets R&D des Industries Stark. Peter et lui avaient fini leurs pots qui reposaient sur la table à café devant eux. Tony resta éveillé encore 30 minutes avant de s'endormir.

 

* * *

 

Tony se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. L'horloge près de lui indiquait 1h37. Peter avait disparu, tout comme les pots de glace. Tony bailla et s'étira, pressé d'être dans son lit. Il remarqua la petite note jaune sur la table qu'il ramassa.

 

_Hey, ~~Papa~~ M. Stark,_

_Je suis allé me coucher, mais j'ai rangé le film et les pots de glace. Vous étiez endormi et vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil, alors je ne vous ai pas réveillé pour vous dire bonne nuit. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi !_

_Affectueusement,_

_Peter._  


Tony sourit en lisant la note, et le papa barré n'échappa pas à son attention. Il pouvait voir les lettres, même si Peter avait l'air d'avoir tout fait pour les effacer.

 

Et personne n'avait besoin de savoir que cette note avait trouvé une place permanente dans l'un des tiroirs de Tony.


	5. Une visite au musée

Tony s’assit à son bureau. Il prit le téléphone, se frottant les yeux alors que la sonnerie résonnait. Elle sonna, et sonna, jusqu’à ce que la personne au bout de la ligne réponde enfin. Elle avait l’air essoufflée.

« Hey Tony. » commença May Parker.

« Bonjour, May. Je voulais vous poser une question à propos de Peter, mais si vous êtes au travail, ce n’est pas grave. »

« Oh, vous savez ce que c’est, c’est toujours un peu chaotique ici. Alors, qu’est-ce que vous vouliez me demander ? »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce salon de robotique ? Peter l’a mentionné mais il était sur la défensive quand j’ai demandé des détails. »

May soupira. « Oui, je savais qu’il allait en parler. C’est une compétition père-fils, et Peter doit participer seul, vous savez, puisque Ben n’est plus là. C’est la première fois depuis la mort de Ben, et ça pèse beaucoup sur lui. »

Tony lâcha un juron, et promit à May qu’il participerait à l’évènement avec Peter. Elle le remercia avec profusion et lui affirma que ça signifierait beaucoup pour Peter.

Tony termina l’appel et ouvrit ses messages.

_Hey gamin, il y a une nouvelle exposition à l’American Natural History Museum. C’est sur les robots et leurs utilisations. Ca ressemble à quelque chose que toi et tes amis geeks pourraient apprécier. Happy viendra vous chercher après les cours. Arrange-toi._

 

Quand Peter reçut le message de M. Stark, il tomba de sa chaise en cours de chimie. Tout le monde riait, mais Peter n’arrivait pas à s’en soucier. M. Stark allait les emmener, lui, Ned et peut-être MJ à l’ANHM à celle incroyable nouvelle exposition sur les robots ? Et juste à temps pour la compétition robotique demain soir ? Peter se demanda si c’était à ça que ressemblait le paradis.

Peter se dépêcha de prévenir Ned et MJ après le cours, puisque leur professeur avait séparé leur groupe de laboratoire parce qu’ils (lui et Ned) discutaient trop.

Ils étaient tous les deux très enthousiastes, Peter le voyait bien, même si MJ n’aimait pas montrer des émotions. Peter fut distrait le reste de la journée, et ce fut tout ce dont ils parlèrent pendant le déjeuner.

Enfin, les cours s’achevèrent et Peter courut avec Ned chercher MJ à son cours de Photographie Avancé pour qu’ils puissent tous sortir ensemble. Happy était à l’extérieur avec une des plus grosses et moins voyantes voitures de M. Stark. Ils se serrèrent à l’arrière, avec Peter au milieu. Ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux, Happy en eut assez après quelques minutes et ferma la cloison.

« C’est trop cool ! M. Stark est génial avec toi, Peter ! » cria pratiquement Ned, vibrant d’excitation. « C’est presque aussi cool que quand on a construit l’Etoile de la Mort ! »

MJ sourit très légèrement aux mots de Ned. « C’est plutôt cool, loser. C’est sympa qu’il fasse ce genre de trucs avec toi. »

Peter opina du chef. « M. Stark est le meilleur. »

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l’ANHM un peu plus tard. Ils se garèrent à côté de l’infect Audi orange de M. Stark. Il était assis à l’intérieur en les attendant. Il tapait quelque chose sur son StarkPhone quand il les repéra. Il rangea rapidement son téléphone et sortit de la voiture au même moment où les enfants sortirent de la leur.

« Je m’en occupe, Hap. Tu peux aller prendre un café. » dit M. Stark à Happy.

Puis il tira Peter dans un demi-câlin, et fit signe à ses amis de les suivre jusqu’à l’entrée. Il paya pour leurs tickets et ils se dirigèrent vers le hall de l’exposition. En marchant, Peter raconta sa journée à M. Stark, avec de petites interventions de Ned et même occasionnellement de MJ. M. Stark écouta comme il le faisait toujours, ravi et avec attention, donnant parfois son opinion.

MJ observa Peter et Tony marcher devant, contemplant leur relation. C’était évident que Peter tenait à Tony, l’inverse paraissait moins évident. Mais MJ voyait bien la manière dont il avait enlacé Peter, comme s’il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle pouvait voir la manière dont il écoutait Peter avec toute son attention, quelque chose qu’elle soupçonnait être rare chez lui. Elle remarqua qu’il semblait connaître beaucoup de choses sur Peter, posant des questions sur le Décathlon et Flash et l’Espagnol. Tony tenait vraiment à Peter, et cela rendait MJ heureuse. Peter avait trop perdu, c’était bon de voir quelqu’un tenir à lu et lui offrir tout ce qu’il pouvait.

Tony regarda les enfants courir dans l’exposition. Peter et Ned parlaient avec animation de chaque petite chose, discutant et argumentant. MJ marcha un peu derrière au début, mais elle finit par marcher à côté d’eux, pointant du doigt et donnant des petits commentaires sarcastiques. Tony lui-même était très intéressé par l’exposition, et prit notes des robots cools pour avoir des idées pour le lendemain. Au bout d’un moment, ils atteignirent la section Stark, où Tony avait généreusement donné quelques-unes de ses anciennes armures et autres robots qu’il avait construits. Ici, il expliqua en profondeur les robots et les armures aux enfants. Ned et MJ ne pouvaient retenir leur fascination et posèrent beaucoup de questions, mais Peter ne fit que sourire et intervint occasionnellement, mais il savait déjà la majorité de ce que Tony expliquait.

Ils finirent par arriver à la fin de l’exposition. Ned tomba presque au sol en voyant le final, qui était un petit ring où des robots pouvaient combattre. Les robots étaient déjà construits, mais ça allait quand même être drôle. Ils firent des équipes, Peter et Ned contre Tony et MJ.

MJ choisit immédiatement le robot le mieux équipé, et Tony fut impressionné qu’elle ait vu que toutes ces caractéristique seraient utiles dans un combat. Il avait des bras qui pouvaient s’étendre et frapper, un petit électrocuteur, et un bras qui pouvait soulever l’autre robot. Le robot de Peter et de Ned avait des bras longs et lourds, un bélier à l’avant et aussi un petit électrocuteur. Tony laissa MJ s’occuper des contrôles, mais lui donna constamment des conseils et des stratégies pendant le combat. Peter pilotait l’autre robot, et Ned parlait stratégie à l’oreille de Peter.

Le petit arbitre électronique compta jusqu’à 3 et le combat commença. Tony encouragea MJ alors qu’elle faisait avancer leur robot qui électrifia celui des garçons. Peter fit jeter son robot sur celui de MJ et Tony, certaines parties du robot tombant en pièces. MJ sourit et se rapprocha du robot des garçons avant de lancer une salve de coups de poings ravageurs. Peter répondit en balançant les lourds bras de leur robot sur celui d’en face d’après les conseils de Ned. Tony grimaça en voyant d’autres morceaux tomber. MJ n’avait pas l’air inquiète, et elle recula, laissant les garçons s’approcher. Tony sourit narquoisement en comprenant ce qu’elle voulait faire, et l’encouragea derechef. Cependant, les garçons pensaient que c’était gagné pour eux et se tapèrent dans les mains sans un regard. Soudainement, le robot de MJ souleva celui des garçons sans le moindre problème. Peter et Ned lâchèrent un gémissement plaintif alors que MJ le maintenait dans les air et suffisamment loin pour qu’il ne puisse pas utiliser l’éléctrocuteur. Elle le bougea un moment avant de le laisser retomber sur le ring. Puis, pour en rajouter, Tony et elle se high-fivèrent sans se regarder, un sourire identique sur leurs visages. Ned et Peter étaient incrédules.

Peter était toujours mécontent d’avoir perdu le combat et Ned et lui se plaignaient encore quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment.

« Mais c’est pas juste ! Notre robot n’avait pas de bras gigantesque comme ça ! » se plaignit Peter.

« Ça craint de craindre, Pete. » sourit MJ.

« Vous avez perdu, c’est comme ça. » rétorqua M. Stark.

Peter écrasa son pieds conter le sol, puis lui et Ned oublièrent les évènements. Enfin, ils oublièrent quand ils virent le camion à glace un peu plus bas dans la rue.

« Hey, M. Stark, est-ce qu’on peut prendre des glaces ? Je pense qu’on l’a bien mérité après cette bataille. » plaida Peter.

M. Peter sourit légèrement, et ria. « Bien sûr gamin. »

Ils prirent des glaces ( un King Cone pour Peter, une glace Tortue Ninja pour Ned, une glace au citron vert pour MJ et un peit tube à la vanille pour M. Stark). Puis ils marchèrent jusqu’à un parc proche et s’assirent à une table de pique-nique. Ils rirent et discutèrent pendant une heure ou deux. Peter passa le meilleur moment de sa vie avec ses deux (meilleurs) amis et son mentor.

Puis ce fut l’heure de rentrer. Ils attendirent Happy dans le parc et rejoignirent le bâtiment de MJ et de Ned. Étrangement, ils vivaient dans le même bâtiment, même si Ned et Peter n’y avaient jamais vu MJ. Peter sortit de la voiture pour les accompagner jusque dans le hall. Ils plaisantèrent et discutèrent de l’exposition le long de la rue.

« Je sais que je l’ai déjà dit, mais M. Stark est vraiment génial avec toi. » s’exclama Ned.

MJ leur accorda un petit sourire et dit « Il est plutôt cool, loser. »

Peter leur lança un sourire immense et confirma « Papa est le meilleur ! »

MJ et Ned partagèrent une expression choquée, puis ils offrirent un sourire complice à Peter. Ils savaient que Peter s’excitait facilement, et il ne savait probablement pas ce qu’il disait.

Ils se dirent au revoir, et Peter partit avec M. Stark.

« Tu t’es bien amusé aujourd’hui, gamin ? » demanda M. Stark.

« Ouais, c’était vraiment génial ! » s’exclama Peter, puis il se pencha pour faire un câlin géant à M. Stark.

Tony fondit dans le câlin, mais si quelqu’un lui demandait, il le nierait en bloc.


	6. Compétition Père-Fils

Aujourd’hui était le grand jour. Peter n’avait rien fait d’autre de la semaine durant les repas et après l’école à part gribouiller toutes ses idées sur un vieux carnet déchiré. Toutes ses idées avaient explosé dans son cerveau, dépassant toutes ses pensées, sauf une.

Peter devait battre Flash et son père.

Peter devait montrer à Flash qu’il était plus intelligent que lui, et que Flash devait arrêter de se comporter comme un crétin sans arrêt. Il voulait que toutes les brimades et l’humiliation s’arrêtent. Et quoi de mieux que d’embarrasser Flash devant tous leurs camarades et son père, sans aucune aide ?

Peter attendait la fin des cours avec impatience. Il ne prêta attention à aucun de ses cours et continua d’écrire et d’éditer et de faire des diagrammes sur son carnet. Enfin, la sonnerie résonna et Peter quitta à toute vitesse son cours d’Espagnol, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il passa les portes et qu’il fut en chemin vers son appartement. Il n’allait pas patrouiller ce soir, il avait besoin de focaliser toute son attention sur son robot. (Et puis Tante May lui avait dit de prendre une nuit de repos.)

Quand Peter fut de retour chez lui, il ne s’arrêta même pas pour saluer May, attrapant au passage une pomme et se dirigeant vers sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s’assit à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur Stark, ouvrant les schémas approximatifs qu’il avait dessiné. Ils allaient utiliser des robots VEX IQ pour se battre, alors Peter avait cherché tout ce qu’il pouvait sur eux et s’était concentré uniquement sur ce projet ces deux derniers mois au laboratoire de robotique.

Bien sûr, d’autres gens seraient là à part Flash et son père, comme Ned et son père, ou Abe et le sien. Mais Flash était le seul qui comptait. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce seraient eux en finale, puisque Flash était assez intelligent, et qu’ils détruiraient tous les autres durant les premiers rounds. Peter avait travaillé sur ce design pendant des mois, et il ajoutait juste des touches finales avant d’imprimer et de ranger soigneusement tous les papiers dans la pochette de son carnet. Peter se détendit ensuite avec de la musique en bricolant ses lanceurs de toile.

 

* * *

 

 

Finalement, 18h arriva. Peter partait à présent, puisque la compétition commençait à 19h et ne se terminerait que vers 22h ou 23h.

« Je pars, May ! » appela Peter.

May sortit en courant hors de sa chambre. Elle arrangea les cheveux de Peter et déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Mais Peter voyait bien qu’elle cachait quelque chose.

« May, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l’air nerveuse. » demanda Peter, inquiet.

« Oh, ce n’est rien, Pete. Amuse-toi bien et botte les fesses de Flash ! » rassura May, toujours un peu étrange.

 

* * *

 

Peter arriva à l’école pour voir que le gymnase avait été décoré pour l’évènement. Il pouvait voir Betty et MJ traîner près de la table des rafraichissements, Betty était là pour la compétition et MJ simplement pour regarder. Le reste du gymnase était décoré aux couleurs de leur école, avec des photos de robots partout et une large bannière indiquant « Affrontement robotique ! »

Peter avança vers la table d’inscription pour récupérer le numéro de son poste. Le gymnase était organisé de telle façon que les tables – ou les postes – étaient éparpillées autour d’un large ring au milieu, très similaire au ring de l’exposition à laquelle M. Stark les avait emmené. Chaque poste avait une quantité de pièces de VEX IQ et de blocs de construction dont ils auraient besoin.

« Hey, Coach Mac. Je suis ici pour la compétition. C’est Peter. Peter Parker. » dit Peter au coach désintéressé.

« Je sais qui tu es, Parker. Tu es seul ? Tu sais que c’est une compétition Père-Fils, n’est-ce pas ? » répondit le coach.

Peter grimaça. « Ouais, je suis s-»

L’adolescent fut interrompu par une claque géante sur son dos.

« Bien sûr qu’il n’est pas seul. J’étais juste aux toilettes. Prêt, Pete ? »

Peter se tourna pour trouver Tony Stark devant lui, vêtu d’un costume et de ses habituelles lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Peter lâcha un petit bruit incrédule, puis se tourna vers le coach. Coach Mac était assis là, bouche bée, les yeux fixant M. Stark.

« Alors, est-ce qu’on peut, vous savez, connaître notre poste, s’il vous plait ? » incita M. Stark.

Coach Mac était sous le choc, mais il chercha rapidement dans ses papiers, leur tendant deux formulaires et des stylos avec de vagues excuses. M. Stark signa à l’endroit nécessaire, puis indiqua à Peter de faire de même. Peter était dans le même bateau que Coach Mac, refusant toujours de croire que son mentor était vraiment à la compétition. A laquelle Peter ne lui avait même pas demandé de venir. Peter savait que M. Stark était un homme occupé, et qu’il soit venu signifiait tellement pour lui. Alors qu’ils marchèrent vers leur poste, le Poste N°8, la poitrine de l’adolescent se serra avec un sentiment de douce chaleur parce que M. Stark était là, M. Stark allait l’aider avec son robot, M. Stark avait un bras drapé autour des épaules de Peter alors qu’ils marchaient.

Ils passèrent à côté de la table de Flash, Poste N°3, et Peter put voir les mâchoires de Flash et de son père, Carl, tomber au sol. Peter ne connaissait son nom que parce que chaque poste avait une petite carte indiquant leur propriétaire. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur poste, _Tony Stark_ avait été gribouillé au stylo en dessous du nom imprimé de Peter. L’adolescent se tourna vers le milliardaire au moment où il posa son sac sur la table.

« Hummm…M. Stark, sans vous offenser, parce que j’apprécie évidemment, mais, hum, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda nerveusement Peter, jouant avec la couverture de son carnet.

« Gamin, je savais que tu avais besoin de renfort pour ça, et que tu voulais battre Flash. Alors je suis ici pour le soutien moral et peut-être pour quelques conseils, mais je sais que tu as tout prévu. » répondit M. Stark avec un sourire facile sur le visage.

Peter ria doucement et lui posa une autre question.

« Alors ça ne vous dérange pas, que tous les autres enfants soient là avec leur père, et maintenant les gens vont se faire des idées, et ça va être bizarre, et oh mon dieu, ça va être un problème, je vais être un problème-»

« Gamin, » dit doucement M. Stark « Tu ne seras jamais un problème pour moi, d’accord ? Je suis ici parce que j’ai envie de l’être, mais on parlera de tout ça après avoir gagné, okay ? »

Peter lui sourit en retour, et les deux se concentrèrent sur les designs dans le carnet de Peter et sur ses notes.

« C’est vraiment excellent, Pete. On va battre Flash et son père sans le moindre le problème. »

Peter rougit au compliment mais arbora un sourire géant.

Après avoir observé un peu plus les schémas expliqués par Peter, ils se dirigèrent vers la table des rafraîchissements, où se trouvaient Ned, Betty, leurs pères et MJ.

« Ned, MJ, ravi de vous revoir. » salua M. Stark.

« Salut les gars. » dit Peter d’une voix aigüe.

« Peter, tu ne nous as pas dit que M. Stark serait présent. » murmura Ned sans subtilité en donnant un coup de coude à Peter.

« Désolé. » couina Peter, une octave pus haut.

« Bonsoir, vous devez être le père de Ned. Et qui est-ce ? » commença M. Stark en serrant la main du père de Ned.

Betty rougit et introduisit son père, David et elle –même.

Le père de Ned se présenta comme Eric Leeds, et MJ hocha la tête en direction de M. Stark avant de retourner taper furieusement sur son portable. Peter soupira, soulagé que les présentations soient terminées.

M. Stark discuta avec Eric et David un moment, les deux pères essayant et échouant à cacher leur admiration. Finalement, Peter tira sur la manche de Tony pour attirer son attention.

M. Stark souhaita une bonne soirée aux deux hommes avant de retourner à leur poste. Peter finit de ranger ses papiers, puis le professeur de robotique et le principal Morita vinrent leur souhaiter bonne chance et leur rappeler les règles. Puis le moment arriva.

Ils avaient une heure et demie pour construire leur robot. Ils commencèrent par rassembler les pièces nécessaires et tout organiser. Puis ils assemblèrent les différentes parties du robot. Enfin, Peter installa les contrôles sans fil.

Le robot avec un bras griffu sur le dessus, et deux petits bras devant pour frapper. Il y avait aussi une sorte de pelle attachée devant pour qu’ils puissent foncer sur l’autre robot et le renverser. Peter était très heureux de son design, et Tony était très fier après avoir vu les schémas.

Le temps fut vite écoulé et Peter regarda dans la pièce l’état des autres robots. Celui de Ned était plutôt cool, et celui de Flash avait l’air incroyable. Mais Peter était confiant qu’il allait gagner parce qu’il avait créé le parfait robot, et qu’il avait perfectionné ses compétences de pilote. Il était maintenant le meilleur pilote de robot qui n’ait jamais existé. (En tout ça, c’était ce que Ned lui avait dit.)

 

* * *

 

 

Ils passèrent les premiers rounds facilement, remarqua Tony, alors que Peter n’avait pas l’air préoccupé en battant les autres enfants sans effort. Peter était tellement doué, il avait dû s’entrainer. Ils battirent Ned et Betty, au début pour Betty et aux demi-finales pour Ned.

Il ne restait désormais plus que deux équipes l’une contre l’autre. C’était eux contre Flash Thompson et son père, Carl. Carl était un petit homme avec torse velu et une mauvaise haleine qui empestait l’alcool. Tony ne l’aimait pas, et son fils non plus.

« Hey Penis Parker, qu’est-ce que tu penses que Liz dirait si elle était là ? Oh, c’est vrai, elle n’est pas là, parce qu’elle t’a largué en fuyant à l’autre bout du pays comme tu l’as abandonné lors de la fête de l'école! » nargua Flash.

Tony pouvait voir la colère sur le visage de Peter, et réalisa que s’énerver ne ferait que brouiller leur concentration. Il posa donc une main sur l’épaule de Peter et murmura que Flash n’en valait pas la peine. Peter se détendit instantanément.

« Retourne à ton poste, Flash. Personne ne s’intéresse à tes stupides moqueries en ce moment. » dit Peter d’un ton ennuyé.

Flash se rembrunit et se dirigea vers son poste où son père l’attendait.

Le coach de Peter annonça qu’il restait une minute pour finir leur robot, et Peter se dépêcha de réparer une des roues. Ils retournèrent sur le ring, y placèrent leur robot et s’assurèrent que les contrôles sans fil étaient bien connectés. Ned et Betty, avec leurs pères, vinrent les encourager. MJ resta vers le fond.

Tony sourit en voyant Peter faire des exercices de respiration pour se préparer.

« Tout va bien se passer, Pete, ne t’inquiète pas. Flash est un idiot, on va l’écraser ! » chuchota Tony à l’oreille de Peter, passant sa main dans son dos.

Le coach commença le décompte. Quand il atteint zéro, Peter manœuvra leur robot devant celui de Flash pour le frapper. Une, deux, trois fois. Quelques morceaux tombèrent, et Flash s’énerva, poussant son robot dans le leur. Des pièces se détachèrent, mais Peter ne s’y intéressa pas et se concentra sur le combat. Il était fatigué d’être sur la défensive et Tony pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau marcher à plein régime. D’autres pièces tombèrent de leur robot, mais ce n’était pas encore inquiétant, Peter était toujours en bonne place. Il gagna de la marge, et quand Tony comprit ce qu’il allait, il commença à l’encourager.

Peter fit foncer son robot sur celui de Flash et utilisa la pelle sur le devant pour le soulever. Puis Peter s’activa sur les contrôles et le robot de Flash vola au-dessus du leur, atterrissant de l’autre côté du ring. Tony hurla, fier et n’ayant pas réalisé que leur robot était capable de ça. Pour en rajouter, Peter utilisa le bras griffu pour attraper le robot par la roue et le faire voler avant de le faire retomber sur le ring et de le réduire en pièces.

Les gens applaudirent la victoire stupéfiante de Peter (et Tony), et l’adolescent se trouva entouré d’amis, de parents et professeurs les félicitant et faisant leur éloge. Finalement, la foule s’éparpilla et il ne resta que Peter et Tony parlant de l’école et leur victoire, leur poste nettoyé.

Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Flash arriva et décida d’ouvrir sa grande bouche. Flash s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire mauvais sur son visage et son père derrière lui.

"Hey Pénis, tu as peut-être gagné mais au moins j'ai mon vrai père avec moi. Le tien ne pouvait pas venir?" nargua Flash en riant.

Peter répondit d'une petite voix. "Laisse moi tranquille, Flash."

Flash ria à nouveau. "Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'il y a une compétition Mère-Fille tu pourrais amener ta mère. Oh attends! Tu n'en as pas non plus!"

Tony  eut plus qu'assez.

"Flash, et si tu fermais ta bouche d'abruti et que tu dégageais!" dit Tony d'une voix pleine de colère, les poings serrés et le visage rouge.

"Hey!" intervint Carl. "Ne parlez pas à mon fils comme ça!"

"Je lui parlerai autrement quand il aura appris à se comporter comme un être humain et qu'il arrêtera de s'en prendre aux autres pour sa propre satisfaction. J'arrêterai quand vous aurez appris les bonnes manières à votre fils." aboya Tony.

"Flash avait raison, vous êtes tous le deux pathétiques. Juste deux orphelins qui jouent au papa et à la maman." cracha Carl.

"Ça suffit!'  cria Tony. Il attrapa Peter par le bras et passa à côté de Flash et de son père.

"N'adressez plus jamais la parole à moi ou à mon fils! Sinon je vous enverrai mes avocats aux trousses!' hurla Tony derrière eux.

* * *

 

Peter fut tiré jusqu'au parking. M. Stark s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent l'Audi orange et qu'ils y entrèrent. Peter pouvait voir que M. Stark était toujours furieux. Peter lui même essayait toujours d'absorber le fait que M. Stark l'avait appelé son fils devant un gymnase bondé.

Certes, Peter considérait le milliardaire comme une figure paternelle. Il savait que c'était irrespectueux envers son Oncle Ben et son propre père, mais au moins il avait quelqu'un pour le soutenir, n'est-ce pas? Il aimait à penser que son oncle et son père serait heureux que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui comme le faisait l'Avenger. Mais Peter était aussi extatique que M. Stark l'aime  comme un fils (il l'avait dit lui-même!) et en ce moment le bonheur était plus fort que la culpabilité.

Peter resta silencieux durant le voyage, faisant confiance à M. Stark pour l'emmener en sécurité, même si ce n'était pas l'enceinte ou son appartement. Mais il fut surpris quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans le parking d'un vieux restaurant, avec des néons clignotants et de la poussière sur les fenêtres.

"Ça ne ressemble pas à grand chose, gamin, mais il y a de la junk food et des bons milk-shakes, et c'est de ça dont on a besoin en ce moment." dit M. Stark, lisant apparemment dans les pensées de Peter.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, une petite cloche signalant leur arrivée. Une adolescente en tenue de serveuse se tenait près d'un box avec deux menus, mâchant un chewing-gum et soufflant des bulles avec. Peter vérifia sa montre quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans tout le restaurant. 11H32. Ils devaient être loin de Midtown Tech. Ils s'assirent et Peter jeta un coup d’œil au menu, ayant juste assez faim pour pouvoir manger. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la fille revienne prendre leur commande.

« Je vais prendre le combo hamburger avec un milk-shake à la fraise. » demanda M. Stark.

«  Et je vais prendre le combo cheeseburger sans oignon et extra cornichons avec un milk-shake fraise-chocolat-vanille. » continua Peter.

La fille hocha la tête en notant leurs commandes avant de partir. Soudainement, M. Stark se tourna vers Peter.

« Peter, je sais que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit là-bas. Et j'espère que tu sais que le pense vraiment. Mon propre père n'était pas...Il n'allait pas gagner le prix du père de l'année. Et je n'essaie pas de remplacer ton père ou ton Oncle Ben ou qui que ce soit d'autre, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi comme si tu étais mon fils. » expliqua nerveusement M. Stark.

Peter était sous le choc face à cette confession soudaine. Il pensait secrètement à M. Stark comme au père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir que le milliardaire ressentirait la même chose. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire gigantesque.

« M. Stark, vous êtes le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Je vous aime et tout ce que vous faites pour moi me touche vraiment. » déclara Peter, rayonnant.

Puis leur repas arriva et leur conversation s'arrêta. Ils passèrent la majorité du repas en silence, mangeant (ou plutôt dévorant) leur dîner. Peter avait presque terminé son assiette quand M. Stark leva les yeux vers lui pour lui dire :

«Tu es le gamin le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tous ceux qui te connaissent sont très chanceux de t'avoir dans leur vie."

* * *

 

Tony sortit du restaurant, un bras autour des épaules de Peter, riant tous les deux sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux.


	7. Confusion pour Team Cap

Peter et M. Stark traînaient de plus en plus ensemble depuis leur discussion. Deux mois étaient passés et, après le choc initial d'avoir vu M. Stark à la compétition robotique, Flash et les autres s'étaient habitués à le voir venir chercher Peter au lycée. M. Stark s'était assuré que la nouvelle de sa relation avec Peter n'était arrivé jusqu'aux journalistes, en plus d'une discussion avec Flash et son père. Depuis, l'adolescent ne dérangeait plus Peter et essayait même d'être gentil (à sa manière) envers Peter et Ned.

 

Ned était venu aux locaux des Avengers à deux reprises, et il avait même réussi à se faire bannir pendant une semaine après avoir créé une (pas si) petite explosion dans le      laboratoire où Peter et lui s'amusaient. Au final, la vie était belle pour Peter qui appelait toujours M. Stark « Papa » à l'occasion.

 

Cependant, il savait que M. Stark devait gérer des choses dont il n'aimait pas parler à Peter. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec un certain Steve Rogers et son équipe de super-héros recherchés. On parlait de les ramener légalement et d'abandonner les charges s'ils signaient les nouveaux Accords. MJ avait fulminé contre les Accords pendant longtemps, mais elle avait informé Peter qu'elle approuvait les réformes de M. Stark et lui avait demandé de lui en faire part. Il l'avait dit au principal concerné, de manière un peu confuse, mais M. Stark avait rit et marmonné quelque chose sur MJ. Peter ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

 

* * *

 

Peter était rentré ~~à la maison~~ à l'enceinte un mardi après l'école, écouteurs dans les oreilles passant Artic Monkeys à fond. Happy s'était arrêté dans l'allée et était reparti étrangement rapidement après avoir déposé Peter devant les portes. L'adolescent s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre un en-cas. Il sautillait au son de la musique sans se soucier de rien.

 

« Je suis rentré, Papa ! » cria Peter en ouvrant la porte du frigo et chantonnant les paroles d'une chanson.

 

Il sortit une pomme et croqua dedans alors qu'il se retournait vers la cuisine. La pomme tomba de sa bouche quand il vit l'intégralité des Avengers assis autour de la table, M. Stark inclus. Le milliardaire grimaça quand la pomme tomba de sa bouche pour atterrir sur le sol.

 

« Hey, gamin. Je suppose qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. » soupira M. Stark.

 

« Les gars, voici Peter Parker, c'est mon stagiaire, et Spider-Man aussi. Peter, tu les connais déjà. » présenta M. Stark.

 

« Oh, euh, salut tout le monde. » réussit à dire Peter avec un signe de la main.

 

Les Avengers répondirent vaguement en souriant. Il pouvait voir Black Widow le fixait d'un œil critique et le Soldat de l'Hiver ( _c'est pas vrai, le Soldat de l'Hiver!!_ ) le regardait avec méfiance. Peter resta immobile avec un sourire gêné jusqu'à ce que M. Stark parle à nouveau.

 

« Gamin, ramasse cette pomme et va dans ta chambre, d'accord ? Il faut encore qu'on discute. »

 

« Okay, M. Stark. N'oubliez pas la présentation robotique dans deux semaines et la compétition du décathlon à Jersey City cette semaine, vous m'avez dit que vous viendriez aux deux. »

   


Stark lui lança un petit sourire et dit « Gamin, tu me l'as répété tous les jours cette semaine. Je me suis libéré pour ces deux nuits et j'ai mis une alarme. Je n'oublierai pas – je serais là. »

 

« Okay, je serais dans ma chambre à faire mes devoirs. »

 

Sur ce, Peter sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant derrière lui des Avengers bouche-bée. Fidèle à sa parole, il s'assit à son bureau et connecta les haut-parleurs à son téléphone, écoutant sa musique en faisant ses devoirs.

 

* * *

   


 

Peter était dans sa chambre depuis quelque temps, et Sam fut envoyé le chercher pour le dîner. Sam présuma qu'il était dans l'une des chambres des invités, alors il se dirigea vers cette aile. Étrangement, toutes ces chambres étaient inoccupées.

 

« Hey, FRIDAY, où est Peter ? »

 

FRIDAY lui répondit que Peter était dans sa chambre, qui était localisé dans l'aile des Avengers, et que sa chambre était entre celles de Tony et de Wanda. Sam se pressa, impatient de voir la chambre du petit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il trouva.

 

Les murs étaient rouges et bleus et l'un d'entre eux avaient le logo de Spider-man peint en noir dessus. Il y avait des posters de Star Wars et de science partout sur les murs (tous dans de somptueux cadres, bien entendu) et le gamin avait des draps Star Wars et des bibliothèques géantes bondées de structures LEGO et de livres de science et de comics. Peter était assis à son bureau, écoutant de la musique. Son bureau était une sorte de chaos contrôlé, avec des figurines, des livres et des papiers éparpillés dessus. Sam regarda le plafond en avançant vers le petit, remarquant la Voix Lactée qui y était peinte. Le petit avait même sa propre salle de bain et un dressing !

 

Toutes les chambres des Avengers étaient peintes de la même couleur, avec les même meubles et, oui, une salle de bain et un dressing. Sam pensait qu'il s'agissait de privilèges d'Avengers, et réalisa que Peter en profitait également. Tony n'avait jamais personnalisé leurs chambres, leur laissant la possibilité d'y ajouter des plantes, des bibelots ou des livres pour s'approprier l'endroit. Sam secoua la tête en tapotant l'épaule de l'adolescent.

 

« Hey, gamin, c'est l'heure d'aller manger, on y va. » dit Sam d'une voix forte pour être entendu malgré la musique.

 

Peter tourna violemment la tête et rendit le bras, ses doigts sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton dans sa paume. Dès qu'il vit Sam, il abaissa son bras et le regarda avec admiration.

 

« Wow, salut, vous êtes Falcon, wow, c'est trop cool, je suis Peter-Man, je veux dire, Spider-Parker, je veux dire... »

 

Sam interrompit l'adolescent avec un sourire attendri, immédiatement charmé par sa maladresse.

 

« Je sais qui tu es, Peter, mais le repas est prêt, tu pourras te présenter devant les lasagnes étonnamment bonnes de Natasha. »

 

Peter ria nerveusement et se leva, suivant Sam hors de la pièce en pensant qu'il pourrait sauter au plafond. Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et Peter manqua de s'évanouir en voyant tous les Avengers assis, mangeant et riant en ensemble malgré une légère atmosphère de gêne. Peter s'assit à côté de Tony.

 

* * *

   


 

Peter prit un siège à côté de Tony et se servit une énorme part de lasagnes. Heureusement, Natasha (est-ce qu'il avait le droit de l'appeler comme ça?) en avait préparer une tonne. L'espionne vit l'air coupable de Peter et ria.

 

« C'est bon, Spider-Kid. Je sais nourrir des super soldats, tu penses qu'une petite araignée va m'arrêter ? »

 

Peter rougit, mais il voyait bien que Natasha le taquinait gentiment, alors il lui sourit. Puis il se tourna vers M. Stark et commença à lui raconter sa journée, comme il le faisait toujours durant le dîner. Les autres discutaient entre eux, ou du moins Peter le croyait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'ils les fixaient lui et M. Stark, et qu'ils l'écoutaient activement parler de son ennuyeuse journée d'école. Peter s'interrompit et lâcha un rire nerveux.

 

« Alors, Stark, c'est le tien ? » demanda Sam avec un sourire en coin.

 

Rhodey et Bruce se lancèrent un regard du bout de la table. Ça allait être amusant.

   


Stark baissa les yeux vers Peter, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Juste une petite blague.

 

« Humm, ouais. » dit-il nonchalament.

 

La Team Cap se lança des regards, se demandant quoi penser.

 

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment le tien ? » demanda Steve avec hésitation.

 

Peter ria sous cape. Cette situation était vraiment cocasse.

 

« Oh, gamin, regarde l'heure ! Il est temps que tu rentres chez ta tante. Prends tes affaires, et pense à la veste cette fois. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rappeler ton école pour leur expliquer que tu as attrapé la grippe en portant pas de veste dehors en plein hiver New-yorkais ! » s'exclama joyeusement M. Stark.

 

Peter hocha la tête et courut jusqu' sa chambre, attrapant son sac et, bien sûr, une veste. Il pouvait encore les entendre cuisiner Tony dans la cuisine en dessous.

 

* * *

   


 

Peter retourna les voir quelques jours plus tard, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle commune, prévoyant de se poser et de faire se devoirs sur le canapé avec Ted talk en fond sonore. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est une immense compétition de Mario Kart entre Avengers.

 

Il entra dans la pièce pour trouver des bols et des assiettes remplis d'en-cas, et tous les Avengers (sauf Bruce et M. Stark) regroupés autour de la TV, encourageant les deux finalistes qu'étaient Scott et Bucky. Clint, Sam, Wanda et Vision étaient du côté de Scott, tandis que Natasha et Steve étaient de celui de Bucky. Scott semblait être le meilleur joueur, mais Peter prit pitié de Bucky et se mit de son côté pour l'encourager.  Il posa son sac sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de Natasha.

 

« Salut les gars. » dit Peter.

 

« Regardez tout le monde, Spider-Kid est là. » répondit Scott sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

 

Scott était en première place avec Bucky juste derrière lui. Ils étaient dans le dernier round, et tout le monde retint son souffle alors qu'ils approchaient de la ligne d'arrivée, Bucky ayant encore une bombe. Scott n'avait aucun avantage, juste son talent. Bucky visa et-

 

« DERRIÈRE TOI ? POURQUOI TU L'AS ENVOYÉ DERRIÈRE ?! » cria Natasha en lançant un oreiller à la tête de Bucky.

 

Les autres, dont Peter, riaient ouvertement, et ne remarquèrent pas Scott passer la ligne d'arrivée jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une danse de la victoire. Le reste de son 'équipe' se joignit à lui, même Vision qui hochait la tête en souriant. Puis Scott se tourna vers Peter.

 

« Je t'ai vu regarder la TV, Spider-Kid. Tu es jeune, tu dois connaître ce jeu. Je te défis à un Grand Prix. Le gagnant gagne le titre de Champion Avengers Ultime de Mario Kart. On prendra même une photo. » provoqua Scott.

 

Il ignorait que Peter était le champion en titre des compétitions Leeds-Parker de Mario Kart, devant Ned, ses parents et tante May. Il était le meilleur, et il connaissait toutes les astuces.

 

« C'est parti, mon vieux. Prépare-toi à être écrasé. »

 

* * *

 

Tony travaillait dans le laboratoire avec Bruce quand FRIDAY fit une annonce soudaine.

 

"Boss, il semblerait que M. Parker ai été défié à un Grand Prix Mario Kart par M. Lang. Je voulais vous en informer."

 

Tony échangea un regard amusé avec Bruce.

 

"Merci de l'info FRIDAY. On va voir ça."

 

Tony et Bruce se hâtèrent jusqu'à la salle commune. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Peter s'installer près de Scott, prenant la place de Bucky. Tony et Bruce se mirent du côté de Peter et l'encouragèrent quand la course commença. Peter fonça, prenant sans problème la première place. Cependant, Scott était juste derrière lui, jetant toutes les bombes qu'il pouvait sur le garçon devant lui. Tony observa, le souffle court, alors que Scott se rapprochait de plus en plus de Peter. Réfléchissant rapidement, l'adolescent jeta une banane derrière lui pendant un virage serré, et Scott fut incapable de l'éviter. Il fut arrêté, et redémarra en 5ème place. Tony hurla.

 

"C'est bien mon fils!"

 

Peter se tourna pour lui sourire quand il gagna la première course. Tony sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son sourire, et lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule.

 

"Ecrase-le, gamin." lui ordonna-t-il.

 

* * *

 

Steve fixa l'écran de son téléphone, sous le choc. Peter avait posté une photo de lui portant la couronne du "Champion Avengers Ultime de Mario Kart" et se tenant au milieu des Avengers. La légende disait _Vous le savez. Je suis le meilleur._ Le compte Instagram de Peter était petit, puisqu'il n'était suivi que par ses amis et ses camarades, et il était privé. Tony avait commenté "C'est bien mon fils" et liké. Tony ne faisait jamais rien sur les réseaux sociaux, il avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ça pour lui. Donc il avait des notifications pour Peter. Il ne faisait ça pour personne, pas même Pepper.

 

Steve se demanda: "Mais qui est ce gamin?"

 

(Il vit aussi un commentaire troublant d'un compte appelé @memelord_flash, mais il se détendit quand il vit que Sam, Scott et Wanda avait déjà répondu. Il ajouta un commentaire, histoire d'en rajouter.)

 

* * *

 

Quand Peter fut à nouveau avec les Avengers, c'était soirée karaoké. Peter grogna quand Karen annonça qu'il était temps d'aller dans la salle commune. Il poussa ses devoirs d'Espagnol et prit son téléphone, descendant en portant son pull Stark Industries.

 

"Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça?" se plaignit Peter.

 

"Oui, Peter, c'est un très bon exercice de pour nous rapprocher." répondit Vision calmement.

 

Peter grogna à nouveau et s'assit sur le canapé près de son père, se roulant en boule dans son large pull.

 

"C'est dégoutant, Papa." se plaignit-il encore.

 

Tony ria et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Cette soirée karaoké était une compétition, dont le jury était composé de Bruce, Pepper et Happy. Certains chantaient en duo, d'autres solo.

 

Natasha et Clint passèrent en premiers, avec une reprise de "If I Didn't Have You" de Monstres et Compagnie. Ils se débrouillèrent bien, Natasha était une très bonne chanteuse et Clint n'était pas si mal. Tout le monde applaudit poliment alors qu'ils saluaient la foule.

 

Puis vint Steve, qui chanta "Sweet is the Word for You" par Bing Crosby. Steve était doué en chant comme en dessin, et il adorait chanter les chansons de sa jeunesse.

 

Bucky, à l'inverse, était totalement en phase avec la musique moderne (ou presque moderne) et stupéfia tout le monde avec une reprise presque parfaite de "Power" de Kanye West. Tout le monde le regarda bouche bée à la fin de sa performance.

 

Wanda était la suivante, avec une reprise de "Fergalicious". Elle y mit du cœur, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne chanteuse, alors ce fut une performance correcte.

 

Rhodey vint ensuite, en faisant des efforts pour chanter "You're Welcome" de Vaiana. Il se débrouilla bien, étant donné qu'il avait oublié que c'était soirée karaoké et qu'il avait choisi la chanson sur le coup.

 

Vision arriva ensuite, avec une reprise complètement monotone de " Partir là-bas" de la Petite Sirène. (Inutile de dire qu'il n'allait pas gagner.)

 

Scott chanta juste avant Peter et Tony, qui avaient décidé de faire un duo. Sa performance choqua tout le monde parce qu'il avait répété pendant des semaines. Il chanta "Toxic" de Britney Spears, et il chanta exactement comme elle, trois de ses amis sortant de derrière lui, habillés comme Britney dans la vidéo. Ils dansèrent autour de lui avec des mouvements chorégraphiés. Il finit avec sa propre chorégraphie, le reste de l’équipe le fixant bouche bée. Puis ils commencèrent à applaudir, parce qu’il impossible de ne pas applaudir. Ils saluèrent leur audience avant de se rasseoir. Luis, l’ami de Sam, le harcela dès qu’ils s’assirent.

 

Finalement, ce fut le tour de Peter et Tony.  Ils s’avancèrent, et Peter était légèrement nerveux, jouant avec les manches de son pull. Alors que Tony choisissait la chanson, il murmura un conseil à Peter.

 

« Souviens-toi, exactement comme pendant l’entraînement. Et ne t’inquiète pas pour l’équipe tu sais qu’ils ne vont pas te juger. Tu peux le faire, gamin ! »

 

Tony finit l’installation, et la musique démarra. L’équipe eut le souffle coupé quand ils reconnurent la chanson.

 

« I got chills, they’re multiplying. » chanta Tony.

 

Peter se motiva pour sa partie pendant que Tony chantait, observant les expressions choquées de leurs collègues avec amusement. Puis ce fut son tour.

 

« You better shape up. » commença-t-il, sa voix portant à travers la pièce. Peter devait admettre, il n’y avait pas cru quand Tony lui avait dit, mais il avait une plutôt jolie voix.

 

Les deux continuèrent leur chanson avec harmonie. Quand ils finirent, l’équipe resta sous le choc avant d’applaudir vivement et de leur offrir une ovation. Pepper, Bruce et Happy se levèrent, indiquant l’évident gagnant.

 

Peter prit une autre photo, cette fois juste lui et Tony portant de petites couronnes et tenant des micros, souriant comme des idiots. Il en posta une aussi, avec la légende _‘Je suis toujours heureux de chanter avec mon père, surtout quand on bat le reste de l’équipe (Oui, c’est de toi que je parle, Scott!)’._

* * *

   


Steve et Natasha étaient assis ensemble sur le lit de Natasha, chacun sur son propre téléphone. Soudainement, Natasha sentit une petite tape sur son dos.

 

« Nat, regarde ça ! » dit Steve.

 

Elle se tourna pour regarder son téléphone, où la photo que Tony et Peter avait pris était postée sur le compte (heureusement) privé de Peter.

 

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Peter est vraiment son fils ? » implora Steve.

 

« J’en sais rien, Steve. J’en sais foutrement rien. »


End file.
